User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/TDWUI Episode 2
Let's Start a Riot Recap Last time on Total Drama Wikian Ultimate Island. You saw twin flames besties Annie and Dani, Leader boy Cam, Rational Xavier, Shy Ash, Anti-Social Katie, Optomistic Derek, Rational Xavier, Defensive Joanna, Underhanded Syler, Manipulative Jake, High Spirited Scottie, Super fan Lizzy and Sulky Yazzy aka New Gwen all make their grand debuts and were added to Teams Angijak and Carpamael. They had to climb a 300 foot mountain to get to a 1,000 foot mountain by building an obstacle out of garbage and test it out on classic competitors Dawn and Tyler. Worked out on Dawn for the first but unsucessful for Tyler until Ash's second launch and unfortunately ran out of members to launch until Tyler did Yazzy a favor earning her team the win. Unfortunately Team Carpamael lost and thought to vote out Jake until Jake devised a plan to get Syler out. Who will be next for the Chute? Find out on Total Drama Wiki Ultimate Island. Plot Ash: (Dreamily) ''Good morning. Yazzy: Morning Ash. I had the best sleep ever guys. '''Yazzy: Sure I said Chris was a egotistical, narcissistic, psychopath who seems to have no regard for anyone but himself but this girl can enjoy her reward can't she?' Cam: All we gotta is keep winning. Scottie: We won one challenge that's not all it takes. Lizzy: I got stealth, Cam's got leadership and we all have strategy. We totes got the next challenge down. Yazzy: Question: Was it cheating when Tyler helped us? I mean it woulda been impossible if I had launched myself. Joanna: No. Xav: Plus Tyler was like our crash test doll. (Loser cabin; Girls side) Annie: Stupid challenge, stupid loser cabin. Dani: We're not losers. But I do wonder how Syler left when we all voted for Jake. Jake: ''(Drops the pictures of Syler one by one) I don't play around. I play to win.' Chris: Good morning contestants. Dani: Good? ''(scoffs) Yeah right. Yazzy: (To Xavier and Lizzy) ''Jealousy arising. Chris: Today we'll be playing Hide and Seek. Joanna: ''(Starts laughing) I'm so scared McClain. You and these ratchet challenges. Chris: Really Joanna? It's gonna be tougher than that. Katie: Lemme guess another cameo. Chris: That's right! (They all turn around as they hear heavy alternative music and Duncan gets off the boat with a smirk) Cam: Whoa. Dani: He's outta jail?! Joanna: Hold up Duncan was actually in jail? Not juvie? I miss things. '''Lizzy: ''(Starts screaming at the top of her lungs) Chris: I'm sure you all remember Duncan. (Lizzy passes out) Xav: Lizzy! Wake up! Lizzy: What? Chris: You will all be hiding from Duncan and the team with the most members win. GO! Yazzy: Leech gun? Duncan: You oughta watch out ladies. Lizzy: Hiiii Duncan. Yazzy: I'll leave you 2 alone now. Duncan: Aren't you the chick who passed out earlier? Lizzy: Yeah I'm Lizzy. You're my favorite competitor and I'm a Gwuncan shipper. Duncan: Nice. What about her? Lizzy: Oh that's Yazzy she's a Gwent shipper. Duncan: I'm not thinking either of my exes though. It's someone else. Lizzy: Well I gotta hide from you. Duncan: I'll hunt you down. Lizzy: Try and find me! (Lizzy catches up with Yazzy and hides with her and Ash) Lizzy: Wow. Yazzy: I know. First Ashler, then Dizzy. Hopes for Trazzy. Ash: Awesome. (Joanna and Xavier hide in the spa/hotel) Joanna: I STILL can't believe Duncan was in jail. Why? Xavier: He blew up Chris's cottage back in All Stars. Joanna: Bad boys. Duncan: (Busts open the doors) ''What'cha gonna do when they come for you? Xavier and Joanna: ''(Start screaming) (Duncan shoots them before they can make it out) Dani: Duncan may be sneaky but I'm sneakier. Annie: I know we are. Dani: I think we're gonna win especially with 2 Angijkians out. ' Annie: OMG Duncan's so dreamy. Dani: Lizzy claimed him girl. Sorry. Annie: He'll still never find us up here.Oh my - - unh ''(Annie falls off the roof) Dani: Oh my god a leech! Duncan: Surprise twim flames. (Duncan starts chasing Dani and shoots her as she reaches the lake) '''Annie: I may be out now but it DOES give me an advantage to get out an Angijakian. Cam: Where to hide. Annie: Found you! Cam: Huh? But you're out! Annie: (Grabs Cam by the face) ''Not out you're league I hope. ''(Annie pulls Cam into a kiss and opens an eye as she sees Duncan approach) Duncan: Aren't you out? Annie: He's not. BYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Duncan shoots Cam) Cam: Annie kissed me? Wow....... what's this about? Lizzy: Nice shooting. Duncan: Dizzy right? Lizzy: Lizzy. You can shoot me if you want but you don't HAVE to. Duncan: Maybe I find you and I shoot everyone else. Lizzy: Ohhh no you don't. (Lizzy grabs Duncan by the face and kisses him for a while) Lizzy: I'm out. Duncan: Ladies the jig is up. (Duncan kicks the tree as Ash and Yazzy fall out) Yazzy: Next time I oughta hide in the bear cave. Duncan: Someone knows her Total Drama. Yazzy: I guess. Duncan: Did you say bearcave? Yazzy: Yeah why? (The girls follow Duncan) Lizzy: God I love him. Duncan: Alright losers inside can come out! Matt: Oh come ON! Jake: Well then. Katie: I forefit sorry. Joanna: Hey! We won! Scottie's still hiding! (Team Angijak cheers) Chris: Alright Team Angijak wins again! As long as you find where Scottie is. Scottie: Riiiiiiiiiight here. Cam: (Chanting) ''Scottie! Scottie! Scottie! ''(By the dock) Dani: Who should go? Jake: Annie duh. She was out first plus she kissed Cam while playing. Katie: Annie it is then? Derek: But Annie's nice. Jake: And a liability. Dani: Jake is so full of crap. Liablilty? You'll see. (At the elimination ceremony) Chris: You've all casted your votes and now marshmallow time! Dani. Dani: Thank god. Chris: Jake, Matt, Derek. And the final marshmallow goes to.......... (Annie and Katie look worried at each other) Chris:.............Katie! Katie: Phew! Annie: I'm sorry guys. Dani: NO! My twin flame does NOT leave me. Annie: Win Dani. (Annie and Dani hug until Annie hangs her head and goes down the Chute of Shame) Chris: Tune in tomorrow to see our next victim down the chute of shame! Eliminations 14th: Syler Appearances Ash (2/2) Cam (2/2) Dani (2/2) Derek (2/2) Jake (2/2) Joanna (2/2) Katie (2/2) Lizzy (2/2) Matt (2/2) Scottie (2/2) Xav (2/2) Yazzy (2/2) Annie (2/2) Syler (1/2) Category:Blog posts